


Heart To Heart

by dearlyso



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst?, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/M, Fluff, M/M, Uhh a little angst, Voltron, Voltron Season 8 Spoilers, klance, pls don’t hate me for this it’s 4am and I just thought it’d be cute, slight allurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 10:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearlyso/pseuds/dearlyso
Summary: Lance and Keith..





	Heart To Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Voltron Fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Voltron+Fandom).



**Neck and Neck**

 A bumpy road to the finish line. It almost seemed to go by too fast. It was too fast for them and the others, but today I wanted to focus on them. They met in the garrison, as a cargo and fighter pilot.  _Lance and Keith, neck and neck; rivals._

Lance is an insecure, but happy and playful soul who lives for family, he wants to be a fighter pilot. The boy I speak of, however, is only there because the other had dropped out. He was second. Keith is a hard working soul who had been raised by Shiro, his brother figure. His father dead and his mother gone, he closed himself off when he was young and was taken under the wing of Takashi Shirogane, who I mentioned earlier. He was a fighter pilot, but dropped out. He was first.

-

They met outside the garrison, dragging a knocked out Shiro, who had been missing, out of the small structure and onto the bike, along with Lance’s two friends, Pidge and Hunk. Later, when the used-to-be missing man awoke, Keith explained all that had happened. They disappeared from Earth.

**Back To Back**

Turns out that flying a blue mechanical lion might not have been the best idea. They had become the Paladins of voltron, an apparent undefeated defender of the universe that needed to strike down the enemy, the galra. While that happened, they befriended a princess and a witty and loud advisor from a lost planet, Allura and Coran. The team trained and lived together in the castle of lions, where they met Allura and Coran. Safe to say Keith and Lance were not fond of each other yet.

-

Lance missed Earth, he missed home. Lance was not second now, but seventh, or at least he felt like it. Keith trains hard to fight the aliens that sought domination. He is warming up to Lance.

 _Lance and Keith, Back to back; teammates._ Saving each other’s butts during missions, throwing smiles and teasing each other. They respect each other.

**Hand and Hand**

Sometimes after the man who raised you disappears and comes back only to end up being a clone, you need a hand to hold. Of course, to get Lance to hold his hand, didn’t take _that_ much trouble, Keith was just a scaredy cat. Why? They were friends, friends hold hands. It’s not his fault he was nervous to hold Lance’s hand.

“You want to hold my hand?” “For teammate...bonding.. uh-“ “For what Keithy boy? I can’t quite hear you!” Teases the boy in blue, with a small playful smile. Keith’s heart clenched and his stomach felt goopy, “For team bonding training! What else!” “Keith? Buddy? You okay? Because I have no idea what team bonding training is supposed to be, unless you want to chain our hands together like we did when we first met Allura-“ “No, just-“ he huffed, “just hold my hand, Lance.” Lance looked into Keith’s eyes for a second, causing Keith’s anxiety to go through the roof, before he felt a slightly bigger, and softer hand wrap around his. A perfect fit. Keith’s hands were not small, they were only a bit smaller than Lance’s actually, which fit perfectly, and though his hands are not as soft as Lance’s, which he _swears_  is from all the lotion Lance puts on them, it’s a good match.

Lance grins, “Hey man, feeling better?” Keith smiles to himself, and directs his eyes towards Lance, “Yeah.”  _Lance and Keith, hand in hand; crushing._

**Heart To Heart**

It’s hard to love someone who just got a girlfriend, Keith would know. The annoyance he got in his mind when he heard the word girlfriend slide out of Lance’s mouth. He was happy for them, of course; why wouldn’t he be? He admits that Allura and Lance were very cute together and that Lance had been pining on Allura for a while, so it was bound to happen. Sadly though, while he was happy for them, he couldn’t stop his own feelings from bugging him. He just ignored it.

Lance was happy, Allura is his girlfriend. Sure, he had a crush on Keith for the slightest of moments, but he’s over it and he’s in love with Allura. He stands in front of a mirror, kinda just looking at himself, before he smiles a dorky smile, “My girlfriend. _My_ girlfriend. My _girlfriend_. My giiiiirlfriend. Oh, you know, my girlfriend, Allura.” His eyes sparkle with happiness and admiration, he is in the bathroom, alone, and he feels bliss; I would too, to be honest. He walks out to make the best out of the day, and fight hard to save the world.

-

His mind is overflowing with thoughts. He is going to lose her after he just got her. Her. _Her._   _ **Her.**_ She looks at him and she gives him a loving smile, it’s the last one he’ll see. He hears her footsteps as he makes her way to him, tears roll down his cheeks as they each remind the other of how important they are to each other. She kisses him, and his face glows for a second, only to reveal light blue altean marks underneath where his eyes are. She smiles at him, and then she leaves. She’s gone when he gets back to his reality, and Altea, is back.

Lance never forgets Allura. He visits Altea and celebrates the life of Allura with his team, not forgetting to tell some stories about his time as a voltron paladin to the kids on the planet.

A few years after that, Lance is living his life, he had become a fighter pilot and visited his family’s farm from time to time. He leaves the garrison to head for the farm, bumping into Keith on the way. He’s flooded with memories and smiles at Keith, their cheeks dusted a faint rosy color as Lance invites Keith to visit the farm with him. Keith agrees and they go on their way, listening to music in the car and arguing over how they took the wrong turn and they were supposed to go left.

After Lance talks to his family, he drags Keith around the farm, introducing him to the cows, the pigs, the sheep, and the goats. “This is Fiona, she’s sooo dramatic, last time I visited, she head butted me!” Lance exclaimed, sending a glare to the goat while giving her a loving pat on the head. Keith laughed a bit and smiled at Lance’s claim, “What about that one?” Lance looked over at the small goat, “Oh him? That’s Bib.” Keith looked at Lance and rose an eyebrow, “Like- like a baby bib?” “Yes, what about it? It’s not like I was here to stop it when they named him.” “No no, it’s cute.”

Lance squinted his eyes suspiciously at Keith for a second before letting it go, grabbing Keith’s hand and pulling him to the side of a barn and then tugging him down to the ground. “Wanna watch the sunset?” He asks, glancing at Keith, who’s heart fluttered at the words that reminded him of a memory from their days in voltron; his lips formed a soft smile as he looked at the sunset, “Yeah.” 

_Lance and Keith, heart to heart; lovers._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello uwu I hope people will like this,, my anxiety kinda telling me not to post it cause people are gonna hate me cause I added klance,,, but I was in a soft klance mood and I wanted to write,, so pls don’t hate me :’) I have respect for allurance
> 
> Thank u for these 2 years.


End file.
